Alone Or So I Thought I Was
by katastrophe21
Summary: Kurai, banished from her home, starts a new life in Konoha as a ninja. She has made enemies with every girl and attracts the attention off all the boys, except for one. That's what SHE thinks. OCxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

"Please send in Kurai"

"Yes my lord."

"You wished to see me Grandfather? Grandmother?"

"Your birth has shamed the Arashi name and your further disobedience of authority and aspiration to be a _ninja_ of all things has done nothing to save your reputation. So in order to prevent a larger blemish on the clan we are 'relocating' you."

"Y-you're sending me away?"

"Yes, we have already prepared a _permanent_ residence for you in Konohagakure."

"You are no longer welcome in this household, do you not compr—"

"But I'm your granddaughter! I have your blood flowing through my veins!"

"You also have the blood of that filthy ninja and your promiscuous mother!"

"…BUT I'M YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER! ..."

Chapter One: I'm alone in Konohagakure

Kurai walked between her two leaf ninja escorts; head up, eyes forward, shoulders square. Her posture as perfect as the princess she is – or rather, she thought she had been. She's an 11 year old disowned by her opulent royal family and alone in Konohagakure.

"We've just about reached the Hokage's tower."

Kurai peered past the tall ninja in front of her to see a rather old red building that looked like it could use a fresh new coat of paint; but of course did not lack in charm. The whole hidden ninja village was charming. The sights of street vendors, marketplaces, and crowds of people were new to the sheltered life Kurai had. _Maybe I will like it here_, she thought. The entered the Hokage's tower and were immediately taken to the Hokage's office. They walked in the office and Kurai's eyes were immediately downcast showing the Land of Lightning's form of respect. She glanced at the Hokage. He seemed like a rather nice man – well, a nice _old_ man. _I can't believe they let an old man be the ninja leader of a hidden village… he looks to be about 80 years old!_ "Ah, so you must be Miss Arashi, am I correct?" Kurai bowed quickly, "Yes I am." "Well, it looks like you came right on time. The preparations on were you will be staying have all been previously made and the lord and lady of the Land of Lightning have set up funds for you so you will not have to worry on money…. Oh, I also see that you have an aspiration to become a ninja, is that true?" "Yes it is." The Hokage smiled, "How would you like to be enrolled in the Ninja academy? Most of the students your age will be gradua —"Kurai's eyes shot up, "I have been training for sometime, I'm sure I will be able to pass with the rest of the students my age." Her sudden act of confidence surprised the Hokage, and needless to say he was pretty impressed. "Well, that settles it. You will be enrolled into the Academy. You start tomorrow."

Kurai followed the Hokage and his advisor down the halls of the Academy. She was nervous; the butterflies were definitely fluttering, but she put on her usual emotionless façade. They finally stopped in front of a classroom door. Now she was definitely freaked, still refusing to show it. "This will be your classroom and your sensei's name is Iruka. He's one of the best sensei's we have at the Academy and I'm sure you'll like him and you're classmates," the Hokage said. Kurai simply nodded in reply. The anxiety was killing her. The Hokage opened the door and walked over to who she believed to be 'Iruka-sensei' and whispered a few words to him before turning ans walking back through the door. He gave you a pat on the head before whispering "Good Luck" and leaving you.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today!" Iruka stated.

Kurai took this as her cue to walk in and faced her new classmates. "This is Kurai Arashi and she'll be joining us for the rest of the year." Kurai looked over the students in the class. She immediately spotted a few she probably wouldn't like; there was a loud-mouthed, blonde boy clad with an orange jumped. _Ick, I hate orange._ There were two girls: one with bubble gum pink hair. _That CAN NOT be natural! It might be worse than that orange jumper. _And a blonde haired girl with a very annoying voice and complained A LOT. _I hope I never get stuck sitting next to her._ And then there was the raven haired boy in the upper corner of the room, alone. He caught her attention. _Why is he so alone? He's pretty cute, I __bet all the girls want to sit next to him but… he's so alone._

While Kurai made these assumptions of her classmates, the boys were making notes about her as well. She was quite the looker with her flawless pale skin that contrasted her long dark hair and deep purple eyes. She had now been named the number one HOTTEST girl in all of Konoha; and few of the girls already decided they hated her or they were jealous of her.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke? Top desk in the right hand row" Iruka said pointing to none other than the black haired boy.

Now **every** girl hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now the hand signs for executing the transformation jutsu are…"

Kurai zoned out of Iruka's lesson. She had already perfected the art of transformation so she didn't feel the need to even pay an ounce of attention. She placed her head in her hands and set her elbows on the desk. _Boy, is this a waste of time or what…_ She let out a frustrated sigh. She caught the blonde haired girl glaring at her from the next desk; _I wonder what her problem is._ Kurai mentally smacked herself in the head. _Sasuke._ She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Sasuke was sitting back in his seat, arms folded across his chest with his bangs covering his eyes. _Not paying attention either I see. _

"Okay now I want all of you to line up and perform a transformation!"

Kurai let out another sigh before slowly standing and walking down the steps; Sasuke right behind her. When she reached the bottom she was greeted by several boys who wanted to stand next to her and several girls who were ready to attack her to get to Sasuke. Once the commotion died down you found yourself between the loud-mouth, orange clad boy and the bubble-gum haired girl. She could tell the pink haired girl was irritated that the blond girl was on the other side of Sasuke and that you were standing next to her. _Typical._ "Kurai you're up. If you can't do it, no worries; you won't be graded on it. Kurai took to steps forward then preformed the hand signs at lightning speed. "Transform!" _POOF._ Kurai had turned into a carbon copy of Iruka; down to every detail. "Flawless. Good job, Kurai," he said. Kurai undid the jutsu and returned to her place in line. Everyone looked pretty impressed, especially the orange boy. He gaped at you when you stopped next to him. "How did you do that?" he asked. Kurai gave him a sideway glance and replied: "Practice." He turned forward again and seemed to be contemplating this idea of 'practice'.

"Naruto, you're up"

The blonde boy puffed up his chest and took a stride forward. "No problem! This will be a piece of cake! BELIEVE IT!" he stated. _He has a catch phrase? What a weird kid. _Naruto focused his chakra and yelled "TRANSFORM!" Some of the cloud coverage dissipated to reveal a scantily clad girl version of Naruto. Iruka freaked out; leading to him getting a nose bleed and Naruto getting pummeled by Iruka's clipboard.

Finally the bell for lunch rang. Kurai walked out to the academy's kunai and shuriken training grounds and sat behind one of the wooden targets to eat her apple. She normally didn't eat much for lunch because during this time she would be going through training. Training on a full stomach was something she never really liked to do. Kurai finished her apple quickly and tossed the core aside; _Might as well get some training done._ She grabbed a bag of kunai from the bench opposite the targets and proceeded to hit every bull's eye.

Sasuke sat in a tree on the training grounds eating his lunch and avoiding the army of fan girls that were trying to eat lunch with him. He noticed the new girl walking across the grounds. _What was her name...? K – Something…Kurai?_ He watched her sit on the grass and eat her apple. He hadn't really paid much attention to what she looked like when she first came to class or when she sat next to him. He did notice that she was a pretty good ninja with her perfect transformation. _There's no way that new girl is better than me though_; a smirk ran across his lips. He looked back over to Kurai, who was now walking toward where the practice kunai are kept. He had to admit that she was cute; definitely much prettier than girls that followed him around. He watched her set her stance to throw the kunai she had picked up. _Good stance…_ She threw the kunai. _Thwack, twack, twack. _He stared at the kunai that stuck out perfectly straight in the middle of the targets. He looked back at Kurai, who didn't look very impressed at what she had done. It looked more like she hadn't even tried to throw three perfect shots. She casually walked toward the targets and removed the kunai, examining each one for any damage. Sasuke leaned back on the trunk of the tree;

_What kind of training had this girl gone through? _

A kunai hit the tree above his head. "It isn't polite to spy on people," Kurai spoke matter-of-factly. Sasuke scowled at her and tried to remove the kunai from the tree, but it wouldn't budge. Sasuke tugged at it again, this time much harder. The kunai pulled loose from the tree which caused Sasuke to fall into the bush below. Kurai walked over to the bush and leaned over him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Hn," was his only response as he stood up. "Here." Sasuke said as he handed over the kunai. "Thank you." Kurai took the kunai gave it a quick spin on her finger. Sasuke was able to get a real good look at her now. She was taller than most girls and looked like she definitely trained harder than any of the girls in the class. Her skin was so flawless that it looked porcelain and would break under the slightest touch. She turned her attention from the kunai in her hand to the clock on the tower, then looked at Sasuke and asked, "Would you spare with me?" He continued to stare at her. He honestly didn't want to hurt the girl even though the looks of her biceps said she'd be fine. "Fine." He said while nonchalantly walking to the middle of the grounds. She took her place across from him and took her stance. Sasuke also took his battle stance and smirked. "Ladies first." He said. Kurai narrowed her eyes at him _he's such a typical guy_. She ran at him; throwing him a mock punch. He blocked it and threw a punch at her. She dodged it quickly and gave him a shove in the chest. "Is that all you've got?" she said. He scowled at her and threw some quick punches; she dodged every one of them. She took advantage of an opening he had left and gave him a spinning kick to the side and sent him flying a few feet before skidding to the ground. A thoroughly pissed off Sasuke got to his feet and charged at Kurai. He tossed her punch after punch and kick after kick. She continued to dodge and maneuver his punched but lost her footing on a loose rock. Sasuke landed a punch to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her. She glared at Sasuke, clutching her stomach and gasping for breathe. Just as she was about to charge at him again, the bell rang. Kurai looked at Sasuke before straightening herself up and walking towards the building. Sasuke just looked at her walking away till she stopped suddenly. "Thanks for the fight." She called over her shoulder. He placed his hands in his pockets before finally following her into the building.

_No, thank _you_._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hunt Is On

_Today's the day I officially become a ninja. _

Kurai walked down the busy streets of Konoha to the Academy. She had her new leaf headband tied around her left thigh proudly. Yesterday she had passed the final exam with flying colors by creating six clones without breaking a sweat. She would have made more but she didn't want to walk back to the classroom looking exhausted and weak. Last thing she wanted is a certain _**someone**_ thinking she couldn't handle making three clones. Kurai heard some distant shouting behind her and turned her head to take a glance at the source. _Ino and Sakura… Go figure._

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"Like he'd want to sit next to a pig like you, Ino!" Sakura yelled back.

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

The two rushed past Kurai and were quickly closing in on the academy. Kurai quickened her pace slightly, but managed to look as casual as possible. _Let's see who wins the race…_

Ino and Sakura charged into Iruka's classroom still yelling over who gets to sit next to Sasuke. "I was here first Billboard Brow; I get to sit next to Sasuke!" Sakura scoffed, "Puh-lease! I was here a full half-second before you!" The girls continued to yell at each other by Sasuke's desk when Kurai finally arrived. She looked down at the now growing group of Sasuke fan-girls arguing over the empty seat. Kurai rolled her eyes and walked down the opposite aisle when a brilliant plan struck her mind followed by a devilish smirk. She continued to walk down the aisle straight to Sasuke's desk. The girls were still preoccupied and didn't notice her approach Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke. Is this seat taken?" Kurai asked. Sasuke looked at her and then glanced over to the group of angry girls. He seemed to be contemplating who he's rather sit by: one of his freaky, rabid fan-girls or Kurai, who was anything BUT a freaky, rabid fan-girl.

"It's all yours" He replied.

She gave him a nice "Thanks" when he moved to let her pass to the middle seat. Once seated nicely next to Sasuke, Kurai looked at the gaggle of girls to her right. They still hadn't noticed that she was sitting in their coveted seat which made Kurai smirk again. _This is going to be great_. Just when Kurai was enjoying her 'make-every-girl-in-Konoha-go-mad' plan, a hyperactive orange blob burst through the angry mob of girls and pointed out that Kurai was sitting in 'their' seat. "What do **YOU** think you're doing in **MY** seat!?" Sakura yelled. Kurai coolly replied, "You weren't sitting here, so this can't be your seat." Sakura was thoroughly pissed. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE?!" She yelled. Kurai calmly turned and looked at Sakura, "Why, Sasuke did of course." Sakura looked like she was about to blow her little pink head off and it took all of Kurai's might not to laugh at her purpley-red face. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE SAID YOU COULD SIT THERE!**" Ino yelled out this time. Sakura was so pissed she was at loss of words. "I asked Sasuke if I could sit here, and he said yes. So here I am, in MY seat." Kurai spoke matter-of-factly. Ino glared daggers at Kurai, who looked back at her with an emotionless face. Suddenly Naruto jumped on the desk and glared at Sasuke, who glared right back. _What makes Sasuke so freaking better than ME!_ Naruto thought. Kurai just looked at the two boys and sighed, _typical boys._ Kurai saw one of the boys sitting in front of their desk stand up and bump into Naruto. She turned to see Naruto and Sasuke locking lips, both with a shocked and disgusted look on their faces. Sakura looked pale in the face and Kurai fought to keep a semi-stoic face; she was trying her hardest not to laugh hysterically. Naruto and Sasuke broke into a fit of coughing, sputtering, and mumbled curses. _Boy, my day just keeps getting better._ Kurai thought to herself and smirked. The joy of making the two Sasuke-crazed girls squirm was still fresh in her mind. Iruka finally entered the room and everyone took a seat. Sakura actually took a seat next to Kurai; _Making sure I don't "make a move" on Sasuke, huh? _Kurai gave herself a well deserved mental pat on the back for making Sakura so paranoid. Naruto took a seat in front of Kurai and Ino took hers behind Sakura.

"Congratulations guys, you are officially ninja!" Iruka said. The class clapped and cheered at their accomplishment and because they knew they no longer had to listen to Iruka's boring lectures. "Now, to start you guys off, you will be put into squads each having a jounin as a teacher. Listen up for your squad's number and your name!"

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi."

Ino let out a frustrated groan and put her head on her desk. _Looks like I'm not going __to be with Sasuke!_ She thought.

"Team 8: Hinata Huuyga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

"Team 7 will be the only 4 because of the odd number of students… Team 7 consists of: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto pumped a fist in the air.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sakura cheered out loud.

"And last but not least, Kurai Arashi."

Sakura's face contorted with rage. "Why do I have to be with _**Kurai **_and _**Naruto**_!" she yelled out. "Yeah and why do I have to be with SASUKE of all people?" Naruto raged. Iruka sighed and explained that each one of the members perfectly coincide with each other. Both Kurai and Sasuke have superior skills in ninjustu, taijustu, and weaponry, Sakura is smart, has great chakra control, and is great in genjustu, Naruto on the other hand did poorly on everything. They were put together so that everyone could learn off of each other and grow; even Sasuke and Kurai had some skills to work on. Naruto and Sakura still continued to pout but Kurai saw this as a golden opportunity. _I get to mess with Sakura and compare my skills to Sasuke's. This is perfect. _

"Alright, after the bell dismissing lunch report back here to meet you're Jounin instructors. Have a nice lunch and good luck!"


	4. Author's Note

Hello to anyone who is reading:

I have recently seen some activity on my story, which excites me greatly, but I'm sorry to say that I have long given up this story and do not plan on continuing it. I am deeply sorry to those who might have been really interested to know what happens between Kurai and Sasuke, but my character is an indefinite Mary-Sue, and, unfortunately, the disease has ravaged the plot and it can not be curred of it.

There may be some stories in the far, far future, but I wouldn't truly get your hopes up. I'm a very busy girl and I don't always have time to sit down as I am know and write you something. When I write it's really hard for me to stop, so I'd probably be up until three in the morning clicking away when I have neglected to do homework and get some much needed beauty rest.

Not that I'm ugly or anything... I just really like to sleep.

_Anyways..._

I am really sorry that I could not find time to salvage the story when I could. But from failure comes great success. I may have a FanFiction of epic proportions in the works. My imagination works in mysterious ways.

I love you all lots and lots!

Kat~


End file.
